<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mouth test by meizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338918">The mouth test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meizo/pseuds/meizo'>meizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Germa 66 Company [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Germa 66, M/M, comedia, liquidificador, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meizo/pseuds/meizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A Germa 66 apresenta um lançamento que vai revolucionar o mercado de liquidificadores: o Arnory Mimorin Techclic 66! Em um visual estiloso e com tecnologia inovadora ele consegue realizar todos os seus desejos culinários! Suas lâminas sêxtuplas conseguem retirar o melhor dos ingredientes e assim deixam o alimento mais saboroso e nutritivo. Sua jarra é inodora e insípida, portanto, não importa o tipo de produto que prepare neste maravilhoso liquidificador, não haverá interferência de um alimento no outro. Oferece doze — sim, eu disse DOZE — opções de velocidades para usar em diferentes tipos de ingredientes e receitas. Arnory Mimorin Techclic 66 é o auxiliar na cozinha que você sempre quis! Garanta já o seu!”<br/>Quarenta minutos ininterruptos de propaganda da Germa 66 era demais para qualquer alma suportar. Zoro quase jogou a televisão, que não era dele, pela janela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Germa 66 Company [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ler as instruções de uso é para os fracos de espírito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Germa 66 nunca tinha conseguido crescer bem o suficiente durante as administrações anteriores para ser considerada uma empresa de peso no mercado, mas quando Judge Vinsmoke conseguiu tomar a Germa 66 das mãos de seu avô isso mudou. Sob sua condução ambiciosa e firme, ele abandonou as linhas tradicionais de sua família e conseguiu, ao investir pesadamente no ramo das tecnologias inovadoras, construir um império multinacional. Foram necessários anos de investimento e apostas perigosas — além de conexões suspeitas, mas agora a logotipo da Germa 66 era facilmente reconhecida por qualquer consumidor que a avistasse nos produtos. Seu nome tornou-se famoso e a empresa, bem vista.</p><p>Judge tinha muito orgulho de sua própria conquista e visando a manutenção desse império mesmo quando este saísse de suas mãos, ele treinou — desde muito cedo — todos os seus cinco filhos a serem igualmente ferozes e ambiciosos para alcançarem aquilo que desejassem. Infelizmente, seu quarto filho, Sanji, em momento algum demonstrou ter o mesmo empenho que seus irmãos na arte da ferocidade. Ele era o mais parecido com a mãe tanto nos cabelos loiros, quanto no comportamento amistoso, para aborrecimento de Judge.</p><p>Sem desconfiar, Sanji passou a ser considerado um completo fracasso pelo próprio pai. Inicialmente ele não achou que o descontentamento do pai, apesar de visível, fosse tão profundo, mas ao ser transferido para um dos menores — e insignificantes — departamentos tão logo sua mãe, Sora Vinsmoke, faleceu de um câncer, Sanji percebeu que o único motivo para Judge o tolerar próximo a si era por causa da doce influência dela.</p><p>Curiosamente essa percepção o deixou mais empenhado em dar seu melhor na nova área em que estava para provar ao pai que não precisava agir do modo autoritário ou estritamente punitivo para alcançar bons resultados. Tornou-se gestor do departamento de aparelhos e utensílios de cozinha, e sob seu comando houve tempo de prosperidade com seus subordinados oferecendo boas ideias. Sanji até resolveu ir um pouco além de sua função — após descobrir uma certa paixão pela culinária — e foi o responsável pela criação de alguns dos projetos de aparelhos entregues no ano anterior.</p><p>O item de seu maior orgulho e que esteve liderando as vendas do departamento por nada mais nada menos do que seis meses foi um incrível liquidificador que lhe rendeu até um e-mail do presidente da empresa — vulgo Judge — com um seco “parabéns”. Sanji quase conseguiu sentir o gosto azedo da má vontade contida naquele curto e-mail, mas a satisfação foi imensa. Mas com certeza sua mãe estava orgulhosa dele, seja lá em qual paraíso estivesse.</p>
<hr/><p>Naquela manhã bem cedo Sanji leu em seu horóscopo: <em>Um imprevisto colocará sua tranquilidade em xeque, mas lide com paciência e os problemas serão mínimos. A impulsividade deve ser canalizada para ações benéficas. Falta de inspiração? Invista em novos ares para espairecer. Cor da sorte: Cinza Incerto.</em></p><p>Sanji particularmente não tinha entendido o porquê daquele site ter decidido usar nomes de cor de esmalte para as cores da sorte. E onde, por acaso, ele poderia encontrar algum item de cor “cinza incerto”? De qualquer modo, não era um adicto profundo de coisas como horóscopo, mas achava ligeiramente divertido comparar seu dia a dia aos horóscopos semanais. Talvez lá em seu íntimo até acreditasse um pouco — afinal, a frequência que os consultava aumentava cada vez mais —, entretanto jamais admitiria isso em voz alta. E apesar de recusar-se a se mostrar crédulo quanto a essas aleatoriedades, passou o dia ligeiramente apreensivo com a parte de “tranquilidade em xeque”.</p><p>O que isso significaria?</p><p>Inclinando-se um pouco para poder visualizar melhor o design exibido no monitor, Sanji apontou para a alça do espremedor de fruta ali representado. Era o modelo que seria adicionado como complemento na linha premier de produtos VidaSaudável ou talvez fosse colocado junto com o prêmio do sorteio de aniversário da empresa que estava por vir.</p><p>— Esse formato não combina com o tamanho do produto. E lembre-se que tem que harmonizar com a jarra de suco. — Sanji comentou, mas ao se voltar para seu subordinado logo notou aflição em seu rosto. — Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. — acrescentou rapidamente, dando-lhe tapinhas parabenizadoras nas costas.</p><p>Houve uma visível melhora do nível de aflição que havia no semblante do rapaz que entrara recentemente no departamento e ainda estava tentando se adaptar ao novo ambiente de trabalho. Como ainda não tinha tido tempo o suficiente de convivência para descobrir que ali não ocorria casos de demissões por qualquer trivialidade (o que parecia ter sido o caso em seu trabalho anterior), o jovem em questão ficava apreensivo por qualquer comentário vindo do Vinsmoke.</p><p>Sanji deu uma verificada no relógio de pulso e seguiu para sua própria mesa para deixar o pobre novato trabalhar sossegado nos minutos finais do expediente. Durante o curto trajeto outra subordinada pediu seus conselhos sobre os detalhes de uma coleção de assadeiras para bolo, que ele deu de muito bom grado e cheio de educação como sua boa mãe o tinha ensinado. <em>“Sempre trate as mulheres como deusas, meu menino bonito. Não se bate nelas nem com asas de borboletas.”</em>, ela disse certa vez quando Sanji brigou com uma coleguinha na escola. Ou ao menos ele tinha quase certeza que essas tinham sido suas palavras.</p><p>Quando por fim ele conseguiu sentar em sua cadeira, o fim do expediente chegou e seus funcionários começaram a arrumar suas próprias mesas para irem embora. Ele não se apressou, já que era sempre o último a sair. Observou seus subordinados saírem despreocupados, agradecendo mentalmente sobre o alarme falso que o horóscopo daquela manhã lhe proporcionou. Não houve xeque algum, afinal.</p><p>Voltando a atenção para o computador, desbloqueou a tela de descanso tranquilamente e iniciou o ritual que vinha seguindo desde que seu último projeto foi lançado no mercado. Ele abria o site do maior parceiro da empresa e verificava cada um dos seus itens, analisando as avaliações e os comentários deixados por clientes que adquiriram os produtos. Ia em ordem crescente, deixando por último o seu produto mais famoso: o liquidificador Arnory Mimorin Techclic 66.</p><p>Apreciou orgulhosamente as quatro imagens que haviam no anúncio, admirando seu próprio trabalho. Era considerado um, se não for O melhor, dos melhores liquidificadores do mercado e logo abaixo na página havia uma cascata de comentários e avaliações positivas para provar a qualidade do produto. Um sorriso involuntário tomou seus lábios e ele buscou um cigarro no bolso da calça por puro hábito. Não encontrou cigarro algum, já que estava tentando parar de fumar, e se conformou em pegar uma balinha de hortelã de um recipiente sobre a mesa.</p><p>Seu Arnory Mimorin Techclic 66 possuía uma jarra que não ficava impregnada por odores e nem ficava manchada com o passar do tempo, era resistente a choques térmicos, possuía uma tecnologia de corte com seis lâminas (enquanto que as suas concorrentes exibiam apenas quatro lâminas simples), permitia o desengate das lâminas da própria jarra para facilitar a limpeza e ainda dispunha de uma tampa flexível de silicone com uma abertura maior que permitia a inserção de ingredientes durante o preparo. Além de todas essas qualidades o modelo do liquidificador ainda tinha um design charmoso que combinava com qualquer cozinha e era disponibilizado numa variedade de quinze cores.</p><p>No entanto, quando ia levar a bala em direção a boca, rolou o botão giratório do mouse com a outra mão e constatou, para seu total horror, que havia uma avaliação negativa recente. A balinha caiu no chão, mas ele nem se importou. Toda sua atenção estava agora naquele número 1 marcado em avaliações negativas num terrível tom vermelho.</p><p>Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Não, não podia ser real. Fechou a página e depois voltou a abri-la, sem conseguir realmente deixar isso para lá. Encarou o número por uns bons minutos pensando em qual atitude tomar. Mas afinal que raios poderia fazer naquela situação? Nada, essa era a resposta. Por causa disso levou outros bons minutos para conseguir enfim ter coragem de clicar em cima do número vermelho para poder visualizar o que o reclamante deixou por escrito. Assim que a mensagem foi exibida seus olhos correram nervosamente pelas poucas palavras ali contidas.</p><p>
  <em>“Essa porcaria não presta”. </em>
</p><p>Piscou, desacreditado. Sério que a mensagem só tinha isso? A pessoa nem explicava o motivo de não ter gostado do produto! Ah, isso não ficaria desse jeito! Não iria ser ofendido (indiretamente) dessa forma e ficar quieto. Nem se quisesse conseguiria. Subitamente decidido a descobrir a identidade do usuário que postou a reclamação, Sanji destravou o celular. Já sabia até com quem falar para adquirir essa informação.</p><p>Era nessas horas que ele gostava de usufruir de certos benefícios que o sobrenome Vinsmoke o fornecia.</p>
<hr/><p>Zoro Roronoa era um homem simples. Tão simples, mais tão simples, que não conseguia se entender muito bem com coisas tecnológicas demais. Alguns até o chamavam de homem das cavernas, mas isso não vem ao caso nesse instante. O que importa é que ele vinha sobrevivendo bem nessa era moderna em que a cada dia as coisas ficavam mais e mais cheias de funções, porque vivia junto com sua irmã, Tashigi Roronoa, e era ela quem lidava com tais objetos. No entanto, após Tashigi se casar com um sujeito chamado Smoker, ela resolveu se mudar para uma cidade vizinha e lá iniciar sua vida de casada. Restou a Zoro, então, aprender a lidar sozinho com os aparatos da vida moderna.</p><p>No início ele não imaginou que fosse ser muito difícil, mas depois de quebrar a quarta panela elétrica e jogar umas boas espátulas e colheres de plástico no lixo por terem derretido enquanto tentava preparar alguma comida, decidiu que a cozinha definitivamente o odiava. Para sobreviver começou a comer, durante o almoço, as marmitas prontas das lojas de conveniência de perto do trabalho e para o jantar comprava uma porção da primeira barraquinha de comida que encontrasse no caminho.</p><p>Por um tempo conseguiu se enganar de que não estava numa situação ruim, mas depois de um mês comendo desse jeito já não aguentava mais ver a cor do yakisoba que vendia na esquina da rua onde morava ou ter que mastigar o conteúdo da marmita que era misteriosamente desgostoso apesar de ser colorido. Por fim, um amigo que estava a par de sua situação resolveu lhe dar dicas de como viver sozinho e recomendou alguns produtos culinários indispensáveis para quem deseja começar a preparar a própria comida. E confiando nos relatos de uso do próprio Johnny, Zoro comprou um liquidificador que prometia ser revolucionário e que possuía lâminas tão afiadas quanto uma shuriken.</p><p>O produto foi entregue no tempo hábil e bem embalado em plástico bolha. Zoro retirou-o da caixa, acomodando o liquidificador num canto livro do balcão ao lado da pia. Tinha que admitir que a peça era bonita — embora não entendesse muito disso —, além de vir com um manual relativamente grosso descrevendo todas as funções e possibilidades culinárias que o liquidificador permitia. E é claro que ele jogou o pesado manual na lixeira da cozinha. Quem precisava ler tanta folha pra aprender a usar um negocinho simples daquele? Bom mesmo é seguir seus instintos e, confiando nisso, virou-se pra enfiar alguns alimentos dentro do copo do liquidificador.</p><p>Levou uns minutos para conseguir encaixar direito o copo na base e também para conseguir fechar a tampa, pois aparentemente o copo ficara abarrotado com a quantidade de alimentos que ele botou. Quando, enfim, ligou o aparelho e o zumbido do eletrodoméstico ecoou pelo ar, Zoro sentiu-se orgulhoso de seu desempenho autodidata. Dedicou um sorriso escarnecedor para o manual no lixo e foi no banheiro urinar enquanto o liquidificador trabalhava furiosamente.</p><p>Entretanto, contrariando suas expectativas, ao sair do banheiro sacudindo as mãos para retirar o excesso de água, sentiu um cheiro curioso no ar que em nada lembrava a comida que estava preparando. Franziu o cenho e seguiu rápido em direção a cozinha, que parecia ser a origem do cheiro. E foi com bastante espanto que viu um fogaréu ardendo em cima da bancada ao lado da pia, quase tocando o armário acima dele.</p><p>— Hm... — comentou sabiamente.</p><p>Os planos de um jantar caseiro feito por ele mesmo foram mais do que frustrados, visto que o liquidificador cometeu suicídio no primeiro dia de uso. Coçou a nuca, totalmente insatisfeito. Que porcaria era aquela que Johnny tinha lhe recomendado? Ou será que a cozinha realmente o odiava?</p><p>De qualquer modo, apagou o fogo com o extintor indicado — aprendera a usá-lo depois de ter incendiado um par de assadeiras com seus conteúdos pra lá de tostados — e depois de aquecer um Cup Noodles sabor frutos do mar, sentou-se em frente ao notebook pronto para reclamar do produto. O notebook era de um modelo bem antigo, do tipo que não recebia atualizações para o Sistema Operacional há mais de ano e talvez por conta disso ele era muito lerdo para realizar qualquer pequena atividade.</p><p>No fim, o notebook travou e Zoro precisou pedir ajuda a sua amiga Robin para conseguir enviar o bendito comentário. Ou maldito comentário, caso prefira.</p><p>Nunca mais compraria coisa na internet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O orgulho de um homem é frágil como cristal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Custou-lhe alguns favores e um pouco de sua autoestima, mas Sanji conseguiu o endereço do indivíduo mau caráter que tinha lhe difamado (indiretamente) na internet. Zoro Roronoa. Até o nome indicava alguém de péssima índole. Grunhiu enquanto andava a passos firmes, pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, em direção a porta marrom escura. Nos dois dias anteriores tinha apertado a campainha até cansar e não tinha sido atendido, mas agora ele ficaria esperando alguém dar as caras nem que precisasse montar acampamento ali.</p><p>Ergueu a mão para apertar a campainha, no entanto, antes que conseguisse clicá-la uma voz o interrompeu.</p><p>— Não quero assinar nada. Nem comprar nada. Parem de insistir com essa merda.</p><p>Chocado, Sanji se virou e encarou o homem taciturno que acabava de chegar. O homem vestia um terno negro e exibia um olhar de poucos amigos. Numa de suas mãos, uma sacola de mercadinho. Ele andou tranquilamente até a porta, puxou as chaves do bolso e destrancou-a num só movimento. Depois fechou a porta na cara de Sanji, nem dando oportunidade do outro se defender.</p><p>— O que diabos ele é? Um matador de aluguel? — indagou ao vento, perguntando-se pela primeira vez se um comentário na internet valia todo esse esforço.</p><p>A dúvida, entretanto, durou só alguns segundos, pois quando o comentário curto e revoltante voltou a sua memória, a raiva aumentou outra vez. Apertou a campainha e, não achando o suficiente, começou a bater na porta também.</p><p>A porta abriu de repente exibindo um Zoro de feição irritada.</p><p>— Que porra!</p><p>Respirando fundo e mostrando seu melhor sorriso comercial, Sanji lhe estendeu um cartãozinho da empresa. Em sua mente as palavras do horóscopo repetiam-se sem parar.</p><p>— Engano seu, Sr. Roronoa. Não vim para oferecer serviços de assinatura, nem vender nada. Somente vim averiguar seu problema com um de nossos produtos. A Germa 66 preza muito por seus clientes.</p><p>Com um olhar cheio de suspeitas e uma sobrancelha arqueada, Zoro leu o cartão.</p><p>— Vou precisar pagar por isso?</p><p>
  <em>“Maldito mesquinho!”</em>
</p><p>— Não, claro que não. Inclusive, trouxe outro produto do mesmo para substituir o produto defeituoso. — disse enquanto apontava para a caixa debaixo de seu braço. O sorriso começava a doer no rosto.</p><p>Ainda parecendo desconfiado, Zoro permitiu sua passagem porta adentro. Enquanto era guiado para a cozinha, Sanji tentou não se distrair com o ar antigo daquela casa. Parecia ter saído diretamente do início da era Heisei! Na sala havia uma televisão tão velha que ele duvidava que ainda funcionasse. Mexeu na franja caída sobre um de seus olhos, buscando manter a paz interior assim como a mensagem no horóscopo recomendava.</p><p>Mas pior foi quando Zoro parou e apontou um amontoado de plástico derretido e peças metálicas deformadas — além de umas partes de conteúdo indeterminado —, dizendo que aquele era o liquidificador. Seus olhos se arregalaram feito pratos e ele quase derrubou a caixa do novo liquidificador que carregava.</p><p>— Isso... Isso... Como você fez isso?!</p><p>Zoro colocou as mãos nos bolsos.</p><p>— Ele cometeu suicídio.</p><p>— O liquidificador?</p><p>— Está vendo mais alguém morto aqui?</p><p> Sanji quase respondeu que bastava procurar bem que era capaz de encontrar alguma prova de crime, visto que Zoro tinha a maior aura de membro clássico da Yakuza. Felizmente, no último minuto conseguiu controlar a língua. Inspirou profundamente, resistindo a vontade de chutá-lo no meio das pernas.</p><p>Manter a paciência estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava. Um trabalho quase hercúleo de ser feito.</p><p>— O que, exatamente, você estava tentando preparar? — perguntou depois de um discreto bufar de leve.</p><p>— Ensopado.</p><p>Como, em nome de todos os deuses, ele pretendia fazer ensopado no liquidificador?! Precisou se apoiar na bancada para não despencar no chão. Estava por demais horrorizado.</p><p>Era um absurdo atrás do outro!</p><p>— Sukiyaki? — Zoro assentiu. — Certo. Poderia, por favor, descrever como foi o preparo?</p><p>Dando de ombros, Zoro abriu a geladeira a procura de algo que pudesse mastigar enquanto falava. — Coloquei repolho, batata, tomate, cogumelos e carne, e liguei. Fui no banheiro e quando voltei ele estava em chamas. Não prestou nem para uma coisa simples.</p><p>Batata e Repolho? Tomate?! Que tipo de sukiyaki ele estava tentando fazer? Estava até preocupado de saber qual cogumelo ele utilizara naquela monstruosidade gastronômica. Uma veia, que já palpitava nervosa desde sua entrada na casa, se exaltou em sua testa. Que a paciência fosse se lascar!</p><p>— Que merda você tentou fazer no meu liquidificador? Primeiro que não se faz ensopado no liquidificador! E colocar tomate em sukiyaki é um crime!</p><p>Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha, fechando a porta da geladeira sem retirar qualquer alimento dela.</p><p>— Seu liquidificador? — o início de um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em seus lábios. Agora tudo fazia sentido. — Você quem criou, então? É por isso que está irritado por ele ter dado problema? — riu. — A culpa não é minha se o que você criou algo imprestável.</p><p>O rangido de dentes que Sanji deu poderia ter sido ouvido até da esquina de tão intenso e revoltoso que foi. Seu rosto adquiriu um incrível tom vermelho e por um breve momento Zoro achou que a cabeça dele explodiria de pura raiva. Felizmente, sua aposta estava errada. Seria trabalhoso limpar uma sujeirada dessas.</p><p>Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Sanji jogou os restos mortais do eletrodoméstico obscurecido no lixo, retirou o novo liquidificador da caixa e o colocou no lugar do outro, em cima da bancada. Em seguida investigou todos os armários sem pedir permissão, e também a geladeira em busca dos itens necessários. Contrariado, ele percebeu que não havia muitos elementos cozinháveis naquele lugar, mas se recusando a levar desaforo para casa, resolveu improvisar.</p><p>No liquidificador preparou a massa, fez o molho de tomate e por fim fez uma maionese caseira que reservou na geladeira. Não precisou nem experimentar para saber que os sabores dos preparos não haviam se misturado, pois o material da jarra tinha sido desenvolvido justamente para isso não ocorrer. Bastou lavar bem o objeto entre um processo e outro para que tudo saísse como deveria. Após isso houve etapas de cozimento, um período de 40 min para assar bem e um de 5 minutos para montagem do prato.</p><p>E com um sorriso satisfeito, depositou uma fatia de pizza de miso, ovo e brócolis em frente a um Zoro muito incrédulo. O cheiro e a temperatura estavam mais do que perfeitos, Zoro não teria do que reclamar. Nem se quisesse poderia! Posicionou-se um pouco afastado da mesa, enxugando as mãos numa toalhinha, e sorriu satisfeito com o próprio resultado.</p><p>Já Zoro... Olhou com desconfiança para o prato. Demorou-se bastante nessa avaliação, quase parecendo que não estava disposto o suficiente para experimentar, mas contrariando os pensamentos de Sanji, Zoro ergueu a fatia com as mãos nuas — ignorando o calor que subia em filetes de vapor — e abocanhou-a inteira.</p><p>Sanji o assistiu mastigar ruidosamente sem notar qualquer sinal de incômodo pela temperatura no rosto alheio. Em outro momento teria feito graça da resistência de uma língua dessas, mas a ansiedade pela resposta e a raiva pelo descaso com seu precioso produto não lhe deram ânimo de fazer comentários engraçadinhos. Somente queria acabar logo com aquilo e ir para casa dormir em paz. Ah, como dormiria bem depois de ter resolvido, finalmente, esse assunto.</p><p>Observou o homem engolir o alimento mastigado, já permitindo que o início de um sorriso de vitória contornasse seus próprios lábios. No entanto, as palavras que se seguiram quase o fizeram cair de costas:</p><p>— Que porcaria.</p><p>Sanji congelou.</p><p>A palavra “porcaria” tinha sido usada não uma, mas duas vezes para referir-se a produtos frutos do seu esforço. Não era possível. Não ouvia essa palavra desde que parara de tentar competir com seus irmãos quando eram mais novos.</p><p>Não. Era. Possível.</p><p>— O que disse?</p><p>— Essa pizza é uma bela de uma porcaria. Esse liquidificador definitivamente não presta.</p><p>O coração de Sanji saiu do compasse com o impacto que aquelas palavras causaram em seu ego. A confiança quase caiu aos cacos, sorte que já tinha ouvido coisa muito pior de seu pai durante a vida e a ofensa vinda de uma pessoa desconhecida não o afetava tanto. Ou talvez isso fosse um azar. Enfim, não conseguindo acreditar que aquelas palavras tinham saído da boca de quem experimentara sua majestosa comida, ele apertou os punhos e deu um passo na direção de Zoro. Sua consternação, porém, foi tão grande que as palavras até fugiram da sua boca e nem uma réplica a altura conseguiu dar.</p><p>Por fim, rosnou como um animal ferido, jogou a toalhinha na mesa e saiu pisando duro da cozinha. Ainda bateu a porta forte ao sair da casa para deixar bem claro o quão irritado estava.</p><p>Que dia infernal!</p><p>*</p><p> Na primeira oportunidade que teve, Zoro escapou da festinha pós-casamento. Johnny e sua bela noiva que o perdoassem, mas depois de uma exaustiva cerimônia, apesar de simples, e da barulheira sem fim da festa após, ele simplesmente não teve mais tolerância para aquilo tudo. E pra piorar alguém tinha esquecido de comprar bebidas alcóolicas e a comida oferecida foi uma das piores coisas que ele provou na vida. Por isso, quando uma nova música ensurdecedora começou a soar e a atenção geral se voltou para um sujeito dançando break no meio da pista de dança, Zoro levantou-se e saiu do salão sem maiores cerimônias.</p><p>Antes, claro, ele deixou um envelope, com passagens para uma hospedaria numa cidadezinha turística, junto aos outros presentes para os noivos. Gastara um bom dinheiro nesse presente, mas sabia que eles não tinham planos de lua-de-mel por não estarem tão bem das finanças e Johnny, apesar de ter falhado como amigo ao lhe indicar aquele liquidificador endemoniado, era um de seus amigos mais antigos.</p><p>Saiu de lá sem peso na consciência. Pegou o metrô, comprou alguns pacotes de comida instantânea no mercadinho e pensou em sua vida medíocre durante o curto trajeto a pé até a sua casa. Aquela semana tinha sido puxada, com o festival cultural chegando e sendo ele um dos poucos professores homens na escola, Zoro precisou ficar até tarde para ajudar na montagem de várias barracas e enfeites que exigiam um pouco mais de força braçal. Quando pensava que seu dia não podia piorar, ele viu um homem loiro parado a frente de sua casa com um olhar obstinado e uma caixa suspeita debaixo do braço.</p><p>Vendedores ambulantes de novo?! No mês passado algum vendedor enfiou mais de dez folhetos por debaixo da porta, diariamente, tentando convencê-lo a assinar uma revista de generalidades. E naquela semana mesmo ele tinha acordado assustado as 3 horas da manhã, depois de capotar de cansaço ao chegar de meia-noite, com um vendedor ambulante apertando sua campainha compulsivamente. Era um vendedor de remédios caseiros para insônia. Zoro quase esmurrou o idoso pelo disparate.</p><p>E por esse motivo, ele aproximou-se da porta com cara de poucos amigos, passou pelo homem já avisando que não queria assinar ou comprar nada, e entrou em casa, fechando a porta na cara alheia. Estava preparado para relaxar no silêncio de seu lar quando o homem começou a bater na porta e apertar a campainha como um louco. Quando voltou a abrir a portar, disposto a expulsar o vendedor nem que fosse aos gritos, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o homem loiro não tinha a aparência desleixada que os vendedores ambulantes costumavam ter.</p><p>Porém, foi algo naquele olhar da cor azul de uma frutinha venenosa que certa vez impediu um aluno desmiolado de comer, que o convenceu a abrir espaço para Sanji entrar. Mas também foi a curiosidade que o fez permitir que o loiro, depois de tentar defender seu produto com unhas e dentes, mexesse e se movesse pela cozinha como bem entendesse.</p><p>A princípio duvidou um pouco do funcionamento das faculdades mentais de Sanji, já que não conseguia entender por que ele demonstrava estar tão ofendido e horrorizado ao descobrir que o liquidificador pegara fogo, ou por que ele começou a mexer no que lhe restava dos mantimentos deixados por Tashigi antes de se mudar. Mas quando começou a sentir o cheiro da comida sendo preparada, seu estômago contraiu-se de repente muito ansioso.</p><p>E quando a fatia da pizza foi servida? Antes de abrir a boca para poder mordê-la, precisou engolir a saliva que tinha se acumulado aos montes. E podia jurar que quase alcançou o nirvana depois da língua saborear a primeira comida realmente gostosa que comia desde... Bem, havia muito tempo que não comia algo delicioso assim. Era o tipo de comida que, definitivamente, merecia um elogio.</p><p>No entanto, ao olhar para a face cheia de expectativa de Sanji e lembrar que ele fizera essa comida utilizando um liquidificador igual ao que pegara fogo... Dar um <em>feedback</em> positivo seria como atestar sua própria incapacidade com eletrodomésticos.</p><p>Diante isso, sua resposta só poderia ser: <em>Que porcaria.</em></p><p>A expressão convencida do loiro se desmanchou por completo e Zoro quase sentiu um pouco de arrependimento quando o outro saiu batendo a porta, deixando para trás a pizza de miso, brócolis e ovo ainda quentes. Ou melhor dizendo, o arrependimento somente durou até ele se levantar para pegar a assadeira onde estava o restante da pizza. Desfrutou do alimento junto a uma garrafa de sakê suave enquanto olhava o céu noturno, sentado no engawa da casa. Depois dormiu um sono pesado e restaurador.</p><p>Passou o dia seguinte inteiro sem pensar em liquidificador ou no loiro bonito que cozinhava bem, mas ao voltar para casa, novamente tarde da noite, surpreendeu-se ao ver o cenário se repetindo, sendo que dessa vez Sanji não segurava uma caixa debaixo do braço e sim várias sacolas de compras. Franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto se aproximava do enxerido funcionário da Germa 66.</p><p>— O que está fazendo aqui?</p><p>Sanji, que estivera sentado na escadinha em frente a porta, levantou-se num pulo. Um sorriso inabalável nos lábios.</p><p>— Finalmente você chegou. Por que chega sempre tão tarde? Bem, de qualquer modo, pode abrir logo a porta? Essas sacolas estão pesadas.</p><p>Zoro ficou tão surpreso pelo comportamento não irritado do outro que abriu a porta no automático, deixando Sanji passar direto para a cozinha. Observou, levemente intrigado, Sanji analisando a cozinha e começando a esvaziar as sacolas que trouxera, organizando os produtos onde achava adequado. Elas estavam cheias dos mais variados alimentos e logo os armários e a geladeira estavam mais cheias do que estiveram há muito tempo.</p><p>Claramente Sanji não tinha se dado por vencido, pois mal terminou de organizar as coisas e iniciou o preparo de uma outra massa no liquidificador. Reservou a massa em um recipiente de vidro na geladeira, tratando de, em seguida, cortar uma porção de carne em pedaços pequenos em cima da tábua de madeira que Zoro nem lembrava mais que existia.</p><p>Vendo que não tinha vez ali e que Sanji não aparentava querer conversar, Zoro retirou-se do cômodo e foi preparar a prova escrita que aplicaria na quinta-feira seguinte. Estava selecionando um trecho de uma poesia de Matsuo Bashô para a sétima questão quando a porta do escritório deslizou com sutileza.</p><p>— Você mora sozinho nessa casa enorme? — perguntou Sanji, entrando com uma bandeja coberta por uma tampa prateada reluzente.</p><p>Zoro ergueu o olhar das folhas que estava rabiscando, retirando os óculos de grau.</p><p>— Sim. Algum problema?</p><p>Sanji negou. As mãos já tratando de encontrar um espaço na mesa para pôr a bandeja de tamanho médio.</p><p>— Só parece um pouco solitário. — pontuou, lançando um olhar curioso sobre as folhas que o outro fizera diversas anotações. — O que você estava fazendo?</p><p>— A prova de literatura para a próxima semana.</p><p>Zoro nem sabia o porquê de estar conversando casualmente com o intruso de sua casa, mas com a atenção voltada para a bandeja recém depositada na mesa, ele não poderia se importar menos. No entanto, a surpresa no tom da voz de Sanji na fala seguinte o fez encará-lo com curiosidade.</p><p>— Espera, você é... Professor?</p><p>Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Sou. De literatura e de história. — estreitou o olhar. — No que achou que eu trabalhasse?</p><p>Com uma tossida sem jeito, Sanji cruzou os braços. — Nada não. Mas, de qualquer modo, por que não faz num computador? Pouparia tempo.</p><p>— Planejo melhor escrevendo a mão.</p><p>Aquilo pareceu desculpa de gente que digita lento, mas Sanji preferiu não comentar para não correr riscos de influenciar no humor.</p><p>— Se você diz... Agora coma logo.</p><p>Zoro então voltou a atenção para a tampa prateada e a ergueu com mais expectativa no íntimo do que gostaria de admitir. Na bandeja estavam dispostos três dos famosos crepes franceses que somente vira em filmes românticos de sua irmã. Cada um com um recheio diferente. Ele pegou o primeiro, que parecia ser de queijo, palmito e carne, e deu uma grande mordida sem nem pensar duas vezes.</p><p>Percebeu logo o retorno da face expectante no loiro ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciava com o sabor inigualável do crepe. Novamente não tinha do que reclamar. Na verdade, quase se sentia obrigado em demonstrar o quanto gostara nem que fosse com um simples aceno de cabeça. Entretanto, um rápido pensamento cruzou sua mente. O que aconteceria caso repetisse o ato da noite anterior e dissesse que não achou bom? Será que Sanji ficaria frustrado o suficiente para aparecer também no dia seguinte para cozinhar outra vez?</p><p>Utilizando-se do seu ótimo raciocínio lógico, ele resolveu arriscar. Não tinha nada a perder, afinal.</p><p>— Horrível.</p><p>Os ombros de Sanji murcharam de imediato, os olhos piscando com incredulidade. O choque pela segunda resposta negativa parecia ter sido impactante demais para ele, e precisou de um momento para a alma retornar ao corpo. Mas quando retornou, Sanji agarrou seu colarinho, encarando-o com muita fúria.</p><p>— Eu que fumei, mas são as suas malditas papilas gustativas que estão mortas. Horrível? Você não sabe o que é comida boa. A merda da sua língua é que deve estar podre!</p><p>E dito isso, Sanji partiu soltando os mais terríveis impropérios que sua mente conseguiu lembrar.</p><p>Zoro bufou, dando mais uma mordida no crepe bem recheado. Pela explosão que acabara de testemunhar, talvez — só talvez — o tiro tivesse saído pela culatra. Mas quem imaginaria que o loiro tivesse uma vaidade culinária tão grande?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. É óbvio que um liquidificador pode ser um bom cupido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como que para provar que seu plano dera errado, não houve rastro ou sinal de Sanji na noite subsequente. E nem na depois. E nem na consecutiva. Mal-humorado por ter voltado a precisar comer comida de mercearia, Zoro andava mais taciturno que o normal. Nem seus alunos mais bagunceiros se atreviam a provocá-lo nos últimos dias.</p><p>Mais tarde naquele dia, recebeu uma chamada de Tashigi.</p><p>— Já disse que estou bem. Deveria se preocupar com seu marido.</p><p>
  <em>— Smoker nunca fez um eletrodoméstico pegar fogo, já você...</em>
</p><p>Zoro rezingou, sentindo-se tentado a desligar o telefone na cara da sua irmã. Nunca deveria ter contado aquela história a Robin. Tinha sido através dela, possivelmente, que Tashigi soubera do acontecido. A orelha já ardia devido a ligação duradoura.</p><p>Caminhava na calçada com o celular no ouvido e uma mochila no ombro cheia de provas para serem corrigidas. Tashigi tinha ligado para lhe dar um belo sermão sobre os cuidados que se deve ter na cozinha, mas já fazia uns bons minutos que Zoro desistira de prestar atenção em suas palavras. Ao chegar mais perto de casa, ergueu o olhar a procura de alguém em sua porta. Foi apenas um gesto automático, então ficou surpreso quando de fato viu alguém parado lá lhe aguardando.</p><p>Desligou o celular sem se despedir e abriu a porta para um Sanji com um novo olhar obstinado passar.</p><p>A partir daí a progressão foi natural. Zoro continuou dizendo que a comida era ruim e Sanji continuou cozinhando os mais variados pratos sempre que podia. Zoro não se importou quando o outro adotou o avental florido que tinha sido usado por sua irmã pouco tempo antes dela se casar e mudar. E também não viu problema em dar uma chave reserva a ele depois que, numa noite chuvosa, Sanji ficou resfriado por ter ficado esperando-o completamente ensopado. Começaram, também, a jantar juntos. As vezes saiam para comer fora ou assistir peças teatrais. Em dias chuvosos, jogavam Go, Shogi ou Xadrez.</p><p>Em certo momento Sanji até tentou ensiná-lo a cozinhar o básico, mas depois de vários incidentes com fogo, achou melhor mantê-lo longe de qualquer etapa que envolvesse aquecimento. Foi rebaixado para cortador de legumes e carnes, algo em que se mostrou ser muito bom.</p><p>Desse modo ambos construíram um ritual de se encontrarem quase todos os dias e quando isso não acontecia, Zoro flagrava-se sentindo falta da presença do loiro prepotente. Gostava de vê-lo cozinhando, mas não só isso. Gostava das músicas que Sanji cantarolava de modo desafinado quando estava mexendo uma panela, do humor ácido que usava para criticar sua inabilidade com aparatos modernos e até de sua expressão irritada quando perdia uma discussão.</p><p>Num domingo que Sanji não compareceu, Zoro escreveu vários haikus para passar o tempo, um hobby que há anos não praticava, e mais tarde percebeu que todos se tratavam sobre Sanji.</p><hr/><p>Com as mãos cruzadas diante da boca e os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, Sanji encarava a tela do computador com bastante seriedade. O departamento estava tão movimentado quanto sempre, principalmente por estarem finalizando os projetos para o aniversário da Germa 66, mas nada disso tinha importância diante a mensagem aberta na sua tela.</p><p>Nela havia um curto e objetivo e-mail do secretário do seu pai com os dizeres: <em>O presidente está ciente do seu recente envolvimento com um professor da secundária, do comentário negativo em seu produto mais famoso e de sua atitude relapsa com o trabalho nas últimas semanas. É desejável que, diante o peso e a responsabilidade que o sobrenome Vinsmoke carrega, o senhor reconsidere seu comportamento e tome as decisões adequadas.</em></p><p>Sanji fechou o e-mail e suspirou, sem acreditar no que acabara de ler. Certo que ultimamente passava grande parte do seu tempo livre ou pensando em receitas que agradassem o paladar arcaico, ou saindo em programações noturnas com Zoro. No entanto, isso não vinha interferindo em seu trabalho. O desempenho do departamento permanecia o mesmo. Então o que diabos Judge queria dizer com “reconsiderar seu comportamento e fazer decisões certas”?</p><p>— Ele quer que eu pense em trabalho e somente em trabalho 24 horas por dia?! — reclamou, tomando mais uma taça de vinho. — Ele vai fazer o quê? Me despedir por ter vida social? Garanto que se ele fizer isso, na mesma hora procuro emprego na maior empresa rival que houver!</p><p>Sentado à sua frente, Luffy — um amigo de longa data que trabalha no departamento de colchões — gargalhou alto de sua dramatização. Encontraram-se por acaso em frente a um pequeno restaurante de lámen e decidiram dividir uma mesa para colocarem o assunto em dia. Contudo, quem estava dominando a conversa desde o início era Sanji, que era quem aparentava ter mais do que reclamar. Mas Luffy, pedindo uma tigela de lámen atrás da outra, não parecia se importar com não ter chance de reclamar da vida.</p><p>— Quem ele acha que é para querer me controlar assim? Sou um homem feito que faz as próprias decisões. Ele ainda teve a ousadia de me vigiar! Aposto que já sabe até quem foi o tataravô de Zoro. Ou qual a cor da pentelhos dele! Que velho intrometido do caramba!</p><p>Luffy riu alto sem ligar para os olhares feios que as outras pessoas no pequeno estabelecimento lhe lançaram. Por sorte já tinha engolido o macarrão em sua boca, porque senão com certeza teria se engasgado.</p><p>— Ah, sei como é, passei por isso também! Meu avô e meu pai também investigaram a vida de Law quando começamos a namorar. Gostaram tanto dele que até levaram Law para um jantar em família para mostrar as armas da coleção do vovô e as medalhas de sniper do meu pai. — comentou risonho, relembrando do evento que considerou divertidíssimo.</p><p>Sanji uniu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo definitivamente não era um caso similar ao seu. E mais importante, o namorado de Luffy tinha sido ameaçado indiretamente com essa coleção de armas e a medalha de atirador de elite? Sanji nem o conhecia, mas já sentia pena do homem de nome Law.</p><p>— Espera, acho que você entendeu errado. Zoro não é meu namorado. Não tem como ter passado pela mesma coisa.</p><p>Luffy inclinou a cabeça numa óbvia expressão confusa.</p><p>— Não? Mas você gosta dele.</p><p>Os lábios de Sanji se apertaram. Queria negar a suposição do amigo, mas sua voz se recusou a sair. Ele não gostava de Zoro assim. Ok, ele assumia que apesar de terem começado com o pé esquerdo, eles conseguiram estabelecer uma rotina amigável onde Sanji cozinhava querendo apenas que o Roronoa admitisse que sua comida era boa e que seu liquidificador era indispensável. E, bem, é verdade que depois de um tempo ele se esqueceu dessa disputa e passou a elaborar pratos variados por puro divertimento, principalmente depois que aprendeu a ler as entrelinhas das expressões rabugentas do homem que se comportava como um samurai do século passado. Além disso, descobriu que Zoro não era uma companhia tão ruim assim de se ter para o jantar.</p><p>Mas parando para pensar melhor... Era um pouco estranho ainda estarem se encontrando mesmo depois do problema inicial ter sido esquecido. Sanji até tinha ganhado uma chave reserva para entrar quando bem entendesse na casa de Zoro. Já tinha se habituado tanto que quando não o via sentia-se um pouco desanimado, como se faltasse algo para completar seu dia. Nem o fato de Zoro se mostrar completamente avesso a tecnologia lhe irritava mais. Até achava isso charmoso agora.</p><p>— Eu gosto mesmo dele. — concluiu surpreso, apertando as mãos contra o rosto. Era por isso que o e-mail indireto do seu pai lhe irritara tanto. Não queria parar de se encontrar com Zoro, nem que isso parecesse impróprio diante os olhos de Judge.</p><p>E outra constatação óbvia: depois de todos esses anos dizendo que não se importava com a opinião de seu pai, Sanji percebeu que inconscientemente ainda estava tentando corresponder as expectativas intransigentes dele.</p><p>Alheio ao estarrecimento do outro, Luffy ofereceu de suas boas dicas já que se via como um profissional acerca do assunto.</p><p>— Agora é só pedir ele em casamento. — disse num tom de obviedade. — Comigo deu certo, então tem 100% de chances de funcionar com você também.</p><p>Sanji engasgou-se com o vinho.</p><hr/><p>— E então? Como anda sua paquera com o moço do liquidificador? — Robin indagou, depositando sobre a mesinha de centro um pote com bolinhos de chuva feitos por ela mesma.</p><p>Zoro deu um resmungo mal-humorado, sem dar atenção a intrusão de sua vizinha que lhe ajudava sempre que tinha problemas com o notebook. Robin sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no sofá ao lado dele e espiou o que tanto ele tentava fazer no celular.</p><p>— Oh, comprou um celular novo? — dessa vez ela ficou sinceramente surpresa.</p><p>Há muitos anos ela vinha tentando convencê-lo a trocar o celular antigo por um mais moderno que fosse capaz de suportar ao menos o Line. Nem ela que gostava de arqueologia e relíquias desejaria usar o celular antigo dele. Era um Nokia da época em que o acesso à internet ainda era cheio de limitações. Um Nokia 5300, se não estava enganada. Um dinossauro entre os celulares.</p><p>— Sanji me convenceu que conversar pelo Line é muito necessário hoje em dia.</p><p>Robin sorriu.</p><p>— É necessário sim. Às vezes é a forma mais rápida de contatar a pessoa quando um familiar sofre acidente ou morre.</p><p>Zoro estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Sabia que a amiga tinha um mal hábito de dar sempre exemplos trágicos.</p><p>— De qualquer forma, não sei usar isso. — concluiu, coçando a nuca sem jeito. — Por que tem tantos símbolos?</p><p>Robin ia se oferecer para ajudar quando o celular começou a tocar e Zoro atendeu sem pestanejar. Supondo que era o famigerado Sanji do outro lado, ela passou a olhar ao redor da sala vendo as pequenas mudanças que tinham ocorrido no ambiente. Havia um quadro recente e bonito na parede, livros de culinária junto aos livros de literatura na rack e um novo vaso de planta próximo a porta.</p><p>— Sim, dá. — disse Zoro respondendo algo. — Mande o endereço. Hm. Sim. Quando?</p><p>Voltando a investigar o lugar, afinal Robin não comparecia para a noite de jogos fazia um tempo, percebeu um amontoado de papeis dentro de um caderno ao lado do seu pote de bolinhos de chuva. Pegou o caderno estufado para dar uma olhada no conteúdo do que parecia ser uma considerável quantidade de rascunhos destacados e dobrados. O conjunto de frases contida no primeiro papelzinho que pegou a surpreendeu deveras.</p><p>— Sentindo-se romântico, Zoro? — indagou ela com um sorriso quando ele voltou com o tabuleiro de Shogi numa das mãos.</p><p>Inacreditavelmente ela testemunhou Zoro, um homem em seus plenos 30 anos e com histórico de desagradar ex-namoradas por sua falta de amabilidade, ruborizando de constrangimento. Ele fez um muxoxo, largando o tabuleiro na mesinha e enfiando um dos bolinhos de chuva na boca.</p><p>— Não começa. — disse entre uma mastigada e outra. Depois ficou pensativo olhando para os bolinhos. — Os de Sanji são melhores.</p><hr/><p>De manhã bem cedo Sanji conferiu seu horóscopo da semana. Ainda não admitia estar viciado nisso, embora agora conferisse diariamente, duas vezes ao dia.</p><p>
  <em>“Bons ventos se aproximam! Caso esteja passando por momentos de decisões críticas, hora de ouvir as amizades. Lembre-se, um bom amigo é um tesouro e não se deve menosprezar. Sorte nas finanças e no amor. Talvez queira investir na criatividade. Cor da sorte: Roxo hora do show.”</em>
</p><p>Ele releu três vezes toda a mensagem e depois focou na frase “hora de ouvir as amizades”. Será que se referia a dica que uma colega de trabalho tinha dado sobre roupas pretas lhe caírem muito bem? Ou talvez fosse sobre a vez que um primo seu disse que deveria trocar a franja de lado?</p><p>Ah, quem ele estava tentando enganar? Mal tinha amigos o suficiente para contar numa só mão, mas certamente o horóscopo não estava falando de Luffy, certo? O conselho dele tinha sido pedir em casamento! Sanji não podia simplesmente chegar no homem que só conhecia há dois meses e meio, e que por acaso tinha um certo interesse romântico, já pedindo um casório. Zoro iria rir da sua cara, no mínimo.</p><p>Isso era coisa pra adolescente aluado que estava se apaixonando pela primeira vez!</p><p>Perdido nos muitos monólogos mentais, Sanji só foi perceber o forte cheiro de queimado quando o cozido já não tinha mais salvação. Seu cassoulet que vinha sendo preparado há dois dias, deu errado. Apertou a ponte do nariz. Nunca antes, nem quando ainda estava aprendendo a cozinhar, tinha queimado algo até aquele ponto em que não se aproveitava nada. Logo com o prato que era o preferido da sua mãe!</p><p>Era culpa do nervosismo de ter convidado Zoro para a sua própria moradia pela primeira vez? Afinal, desde que acordou Sanji estava se sentindo uma pilha de nervos. Piorou quando leu seu horóscopo e só conseguiu associar tudo a bendita frase dita por Luffy. Levou mais tempo do que deveria tentando deixar a casa apresentável e por fim foi cozinhar o jantar especial do dia.</p><p>Infelizmente, deu no que deu.</p><p>Respirou fundo, colocou mais um adesivo de nicotina no antebraço, totalizando três, e olhou para o relógio de parede. Ainda tinha uma hora e meia até o horário que tinha marcado com Zoro, então dava para improvisar alguma outra refeição mais simples. No pior dos cenários, poderia sempre fazer um pedido de <em>delivery</em>, apesar de que se sentiria o cúmulo do fracasso caso precisasse recorrer a isso.</p><p>Pegou uma faca afiada para cortar o quilo de carne que colocou sobre a pia, cogitando a possibilidade de preparar carne ao curry para comerem com o arroz que estava pronto.</p><p>Nem tinha encostado a lâmina da faça na carne quando a campainha soou estridente. Lavou as mãos rapidamente, indo a caminho da porta enquanto ainda as enxugava, e para seu descontentamento, ao olhar pelo olho mágico viu Zoro num traje esporte fino. Era a primeira vez que o via tão bem vestido, a não ser no dia que ele apareceu de terno parecendo um yakuza revoltado.</p><p>Mas voltando ao que importa, Sanji nem acreditou. Não tinha sido o próprio Zoro que admitira ter certo problema com pontualidade por ter um péssimo senso de localização? Como ele tinha chegado tão cedo?!</p><p>Correu de volta pra cozinha pra ver o que tinha pronto e só faltou arrancar o próprio cabelo ao constatar algo que já sabia: só tinha o cassoulet queimado, arroz branco básico e uns mochis preparados com antecedência. Como a campainha soou de novo e ele não podia simplesmente deixar Zoro plantado na entrada, resignou-se com a realidade. O jantar não sairia como planejara.</p><p>— Boa noite. — cumprimentou Zoro, examinando-o de cima a baixo. — Hm, trouxe a bebida.</p><p>Ele estendeu uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Zoro, como um autêntico japonês, preferia sakê a qualquer outra bebida alcoólica, então levar um vinho tinto para o jantar deles era uma clara demonstração que estava tentando agradá-lo. Emudecido pelo gesto, Sanji até se esqueceu de retornar o cumprimento.</p><p>— Chegou cedo, né. Como conseguiu?</p><p>— Me deram carona. — deu de ombros. — ... Tem algo queimando aqui?</p><p>— Ah. Não, não. Houve um problema, mas resolverei tudo. — disse enquanto se apressava na direção da cozinha, sendo seguido de perto por Zoro.</p><p>Tentando se livrar logo das provas do seu fracasso, Sanji jogou o cassoulet tostado no lixo junto com panela e tudo. Em seguida abriu bem a janela para o ar circular e começou o preparo da carne ao curry numa velocidade sobre-humana.</p><p>Zoro ficou assistindo de longe com as sobrancelhas unidas até que não aguentou mais ver Sanji cometer tantos erros básicos atípicos de sua pessoa. O estopim foi o loiro ter cortado o dedo ao fatiar alguns legumes. Zoro se aproximou e levou a mão a testa dele.</p><p>— Você está bem? Está agindo mais estranho que o normal.</p><p>Sanji apertou os lábios, afastando a mão dele. O que ele queria dizer com estranho, quando tinha sido ELE que chegara cedo demais? Quis dar uma resposta a altura, mas sua mente estava um incrível pandemônio. Seu cérebro resolveu recordar naquele momento palavra por palavra do horóscopo e da dica nem um pouco realista de Luffy. Lembrou das muitas receitas que cozinhou pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Zoro e do liquidificador queimado que iniciou toda aquela história.</p><p>Também lembrou, ao sentir o cheiro bom do perfume do homem a sua frente, que ainda não tinha tomado banho e que sua franja estava toda bagunçada e presa com brochinhos coloridos nem um pouco condizentes com sua imagem.</p><p>— Ah, que se foda. — murmurou, cansado de se sentir nervoso, e puxou Zoro para um beijo súbito. O encostar das bocas durou bem pouco, mas quando se afastou o outro exibia uma expressão aturdida. Antes que seu juízo voltasse a plenas funções, ele despejou a frase. — Quer casar comigo?</p><p>A expressão de Zoro ficou mais estupefata ainda — se é que era possível, mas em sua mente um cálculo rápido aconteceu:</p><p>Comida boa + Homem bonito + Convivência não tediosa = Chance única!</p><p>Quando Sanji ia dar um passo para trás para deixá-lo pensar numa resposta, Zoro pressionou uma mão em suas costas, o impedindo de se afastar, e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.</p><p>— Caso.</p><p>Claro que ainda levou um tempo para a paixão inicial de fato se tornar amor, mas isso é um mero detalhe. O que importa é que tudo deu certo. Mesmo que depois tenham tido que lidar com a fúria de Judge Vinsmoke inconformado.</p><p>— Agora pode voltar a cozinhar. — emendou ele, ao se afastar dando um tapa na bunda de Sanji.</p><p>Era aquilo que chamavam de conquistar pela barriga?</p><p> </p><p>O comentário negativo do liquidificador permanece no site até hoje e às vezes gera algumas discussões entre o casal, principalmente quando Luffy lembra do ocorrido.</p><hr/><p>A famosa repórter ruiva, segurando um guarda-chuva roxo com uma mão e com a outra segurando um microfone, estava de frente ao prédio central da empresa Germa 66 aguardando a saída do presidente desta. Nami era o nome dessa repórter. E ela sempre estava atrás de um escândalo.</p><p>— Como bem sabem, desde que Sanji Vinsmoke saiu da Germa 66 e foi contratado pela Kamabakka Momoiro, mais conhecida como KamaMoi, uma empresa que preza pela inclusão e diversidade, tem-se especulado que o motivo da cisão entre Judge e Sanji tenha sido por uma divergência de princípios morais. E embora nenhuma das partes tenha se manifestado nem pra negar nem para confirmar, hoje acontecerá o... — as portas de vidro do prédio se abriram e por elas passaram Judge Vinsmoke acompanhado de seu secretário e também por três seguranças parrudos. Nami se adiantou na direção do presidente da empresa, buscando superar o mar de repórteres concorrentes que também almejavam um furo. — Senhor Vinsmoke, é verdade que seus outros filhos foram chamados para o casamento que está acontecendo hoje e o senhor não recebeu o convite? Também é verdade que não aprova o casamento de Sanji com outro homem? O senhor se considera conservador ou também aceita o termo preconceituoso? Qual sua opinião sobre Sanji estar trabalhando com sua concorrente mais forte nos negócios? Tem medo de perder seus outros filhos também por causa da sua postura intolerante?</p><p>— Vão a merda! — foi a resposta do educado Judge, que só faltou rosnar de raiva para os repórteres em seu encalço.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Foi uma história foi curtinha, mas gostei de fazer. Espero que tenham gostado :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>